The Art of Life
by HistoryGirl22
Summary: Allegra de' Medici and her brother, Gio, had resigned themselves to lives of doing what was required of them by their family, even if that meant marrying people they didn't love. But, if their grandfather's untimely demise was proof of anything, it was that nothing in life is certain and that things could change in an instant. Rated T, just in case. Please read and review!
1. Death of a Patriarch

**Florence, 1429**

The streets of Florence were lined with people, all there to pay their final respects to Giovanni di Bicci de' Medici. The former patriarch of the Florentine banking family had died suddenly, his body found in the vineyards he visited every day. As his coffin was carried through the streets, his family members followed solemnly behind. For some, like her brother, Piero, the grief was written on their faces. For others, like herself, grief had been replaced by a straight-faced calm.

Allegra de' Medici could not say that she had been upset upon hearing of the death of her grandfather. The relationship she had with both of her grandparents was civil, at best. It wasn't that they fought - she left that to her brother, Gio - but that Allegra hated the way that they exerted control over their family. Heaven forbid that one of them tried to be happy! The only one who had been lucky in that regard so far was Piero, who happened to love the woman he had been arranged to wed. But, express any kind of happiness or interest and her grandparents would most likely find a way to stop it from happening. They did it to her father, her uncle, and most recently - though not many knew - to her as well.

So, no, Allegra was not sad upon hearing of Giovanni's death. While she prayed for his soul, she couldn't deny the sense of relief that flooded through her. Perhaps now, she could find true happiness once more. Happiness that wouldn't be taken away from her for her grandparents' visions of grandeur. Her father was head of the family now and things were going to be different.

Allegra snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a yell from a crowd, calling Giovanni a tyrant. Piero leapt at the man, practically attacking him for the insult to their grandfather. Gio and her uncle, Lorenzo, moved to grab Piero and drag him back to his place beside his wife, Lucrezia. Her dark eyes glared at the man who had spoken out against her grandfather as the procession continued, Gio back in his place by her side.

"Leave it to Piero to cause a scene," he said.

"He was defending the family honor," Allegra replied. "No one can truly fault him for that. I'm surprised that you didn't do the same."

"Perhaps I would have if they had insulted someone other than our entirely beloved grandfather."

A smirk crossed Allegra's lips, but hung her head so that no one would see it. "Don't let Grandmother hear you," she said. "Or she might have you disinherited."

Gio stifled a laugh, for laughing during such a solemn procession would have been inappropriate. "Father is in charge now," he said. "I think my position in this family is safe and secure."

Allegra snuck a smile at her brother as they climbed the steps into the church. Taking their places in the front, Allegra seated herself in between Lucrezia and Gio. She played with the rosary beads in between her fingers, holding them more for show than for actual prayer. She said a silent prayer once more for the soul of her grandfather, as the priest spoke of how great he had been and about all he had done for Florence. As her father and uncle covered her grandfather's face with a black shroud, Allegra couldn't help but feel as if a huge load had just been lifted from her shoulders. She knew that she was supposed to be mourning her family's loss, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was relieved that her grandfather was gone. She couldn't allow anyone to know that, however, especially her grandmother. So, being the dutiful Medici daughter that she was, Allegra retained her calm and straight faced demeanor as she continued to witness the last rites of the Medici patriarch.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over. Funerals really don't agree with me."

Allegra glanced at her brother. They were back at home now, enjoying some quiet time before dinner. Their father had gone out once more, though they knew not where. "I don't think that funerals agree with most people, Gio."

Giovanni de' Medici, named for their now deceased grandfather, sighed as he placed himself in one of the chairs in his sister's chambers. He had been nicknamed Gio at a young age so that people could differentiate between the two members of the Medici family. "Nevertheless, now we can begin to move on," he said. "Go back to living life."

"You mean after our period of mourning is over?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "I've mourned enough," he said. "Leave that to Grandmother, provided she can summon some sort of emotion to the surface of her being."

Allegra smiled. "No doubt she's upset with Piero for his outburst during the procession."

"She'll reprimand him, I'm sure. it's only a matter of time."

A rumble of thunder sounded, causing the two Medici siblings to look towards the window. Rain hit the glass and lightning flashed and both of them were glad they didn't have to sleep out in the rain.

"I do hope Cosimo isn't caught in this somewhere," a voice said.

Allegra and Gio turned to see their sister-in-law coming into the room. Lucrezia dei Tornabuoni had been Allegra's best friend since childhood, as well as being from a Florentine noble family herself, so it had only been natural when a marriage had been brokered between her and Allegra's older brother, Piero.

"He'll be caught in it when he decides to come home," Gio replied. "How is my brother?"

"Still upset, but fine," Lucrezia said. "He'll meet us downstairs for dinner, of course."

"Speaking of which, I am sure that we are expected down there soon," Allegra said, standing. "We wouldn't want Grandmother to get upset if we are late."

"Before we go down," Lucrezia said. "I have something to ask you."

"Of course," Allegra said.

She was quiet for a moment. "Now that your grandfather is dead," Lucrezia began. "Will you search for him?"

Gio's eyes automatically went to his sister. "That's right," he said. "You can try and find him now. Grandfather isn't here to stop you."

Allegra looked down. She wasn't entirely shocked by the question, but she was not expecting it to come so fast. "It's been so long," she said. "Too long, probably."

"Oh, you mustn't give up hope, Allegra," Lucrezia said, taking her sister-in-law's hands in her own. "Yes, much time has passed, but it's not impossible to believe that you can have what was taken from you."

Allegra tried to smile, but failed to hide the tears that the memories created. "We mustn't be late for dinner."

Lucrezia and Gio watched as Allegra left the room. "Give her time," Gio said. "I'm sure that she will come round."

"I hope she isn't upset with me for bringing it up."

Gio shook his head. "She's not," he assured her. "I promise you. Come, let's head down for dinner."

Lucrezia nodded and allowed Gio to escort her down to where the family gathered to eat.

* * *

 **Flashback – Florence, 1427**

 _Very rarely was Allegra ever summoned to her grandfather's study. As she walked the familiar halls of her family's home, she braced herself for whatever conversation might be coming. Emilia opened the door for her and she stepped inside. She found both of her grandparents sitting there, poising themselves as if they were royalty._

" _Allegra," Giovanni said. He motioned to a seat in front of him and his wife, as Emilia closed the door behind their granddaughter. "Please, be seated."_

 _Allegra did not move and did not say a word. Giovanni stared at her for a moment and Piccarda sighed. "We heard of your adventure the day before last," Piccarda said. "Going riding by yourself out in the countryside."_

" _I didn't try and keep it a secret."_

" _You should know that behavior such as that is unacceptable," Piccarda continued. "Did you not consider the scandal that such behavior could cause? Young women, such as you, should not go anywhere unescorted."_

" _I don't care if a scandal occurred. If I were a member of the lower classes, no one would care if I had an escort or not," Allegra replied. "You won't let me mourn my loss here. I needed to do it somewhere."_

" _Your loss?" Giovanni repeated. "You mean that boy?"_

" _I loved him," Allegra said. "He made me happy and you took him from me."_

" _You don't know what love is," Giovanni said. "You're too young. You need to be focusing on a match worthy of your name."_

 _Allegra remained silent, but Piccarda and Giovanni both noticed her nails digging into the palms of her hands. "Remember who you are, Allegra," Piccarda said. "Being a Medici means that there are higher standards that must be upheld."_

" _And, apparently, being a Medici means that you have to be miserable as well."_

 _Giovanni almost laughed. "Miserable?" He said. "I had no idea that you were so miserable here, with your beautiful clothes, jewels, and home."_

 _This time, Piccarda and Giovanni could actually see their granddaughter bite her tongue. They had to give her credit: though she was angry, she was trying to control her temper._

" _You will come to realize, in time, that what we did was for the best," Giovanni continued._

" _For you, perhaps," Allegra said. "Not for me."_

 _Shouts could be heard from behind the closed door. Allegra turned when the door burst open, hit the wall with a loud bang, and revealed a very angry Cosimo._

" _What is the meaning of this?" Cosimo demanded._

" _We were merely voicing our displeasure to Allegra about the events of the other day," Piccarda said, as Cosimo entered the room and stood beside his daughter. "Nothing you need concern yourself with."_

" _Anything regarding my daughter concerns me," Cosimo said. "You have no right to chastise her as if she was your child."_

" _Someone has to because we know you certainly won't," Giovanni said. "Allegra must realize the wrong she has done."_

" _She did nothing wrong," Cosimo said. He glanced at his daughter, who was now staring at the floor as if she was pretending she couldn't hear what they were saying. "She is my daughter and if I thought that she had done something wrong, I would do something about it."_

" _Nevertheless, someone had to say something," Piccarda said. "Let us not talk of that any longer. We have other matters to discuss."_

" _What other matters?" Cosimo asked._

" _Matters in regards to Allegra's future," Piccarda replied. "We have received an offer for Allegra's hand in marriage."_

 _Allegra raised her head and stared straight at her grandparents. Cosimo glanced at his daughter before speaking to his parents. "From whom?"_

" _Rinaldo Albizzi has made an offer for a union between Allegra and his son, Ormanno," Giovanni replied._

" _Out of the question!" Cosimo practically shouted at the same time as Allegra yelled "No!"_

" _It would bury whatever ill will might still be present between our families," Giovanni said. "It would bring more noble blood into this family, which certainly couldn't hurt things."_

" _It could serve as a way for Albizzi to gain information about this family," Cosimo said._

" _It's an offer we at least need to consider," Giovanni said._

" _I will not send my daughter into the home of my greatest enemy," Cosimo said._

" _We haven't said yes," Piccarda reminded her son. "But, Allegra hasn't had any other suitors, so we need to at least consider Rinaldo's offer."_

 _Allegra shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So, you'll marry me off to the first person who asks?"_

" _It's better than having you run off with a peasant!" Piccarda spat._

 _Allegra's fists clenched and Cosimo put a hand on her shoulder, afraid that she might actually lash out at Piccarda. "This conversation is over," he said. "Come, Allegra."_

 _Allegra glared at her grandparents before letting her father lead her from Giovanni's study. "Father, you won't let them marry me off to Ormanno, will you?" She asked, once they were out of ear shot._

" _Of course not," Cosimo assured her. "I don't know what Albizzi is playing at but hell will freeze over before I let you marry into that family." He stopped and turned Allegra so that she was facing him. "We will continue searching for Vincenzo," he said. "I would rather see you married to him and happy than married to someone for your grandparents' benefit. But, if we can't find him..."_

" _I know, Father," Allegra said. "I'll have to marry someone for the sake of the family. I understand."_

 _Cosimo brought his daughter into his embrace. "Don't worry, my light," he said. "I will never make you marry someone who you don't love."_

* * *

Contessina de' Bardi was standing at the window, watching the rain and the lightning, as her family began to gather for dinner. Her husband still had yet to return home and she hoped that he was alright wherever he was. Allegra sighed as she took her seat beside her grandmother, and watched as her brothers and Lucrezia followed in behind her. Piero still looked visibly upset, which of course warranted a comment from the Medici matriarch.

"Piero, are you quite alright?"** Piccarda de Bueri asked her grandson.

"I'm fine, Grandmother,"** Piero de' Medici replied.

"Then stop making a spectacle of yourself with those tears,"** Piccarda said. "Your grandfather would want you to show strength!"**

Gio rolled his eyes as Piero took his seat next to his wife. "He's allowed to mourn Grandfather in whatever way he chooses, Grandmother."

Piccarda shot her grandson a glare. "I did not ask for your opinion, Giovanni."

"Consider it a gift," Gio replied, returning the glare.

"Gio, that's enough," Contessina chided her son. Lorenzo entered the room and put his hands on Piero's shoulders for a moment before taking his seat at the table.

"He's inherited much from you, Contessina," Piccarda commented, staring at Gio as she spoke. Gio's fists clenched at the slight jab at his mother. Contessina had been known for being too opinionated, at least for a woman, in the past. Gio was the same way and was not afraid about who he shared his opinion with.

"You both should be more like your sister," Piccarda continued. She turned to look at her granddaughter, who was taking a sip of wine. "She knows how to hold herself as a Medici should."

Allegra refused to look at her grandmother, refused to put that pretend smile on her face. Instead, she stared straight ahead as Contessina put her hand on Allegra's shoulder before taking her seat at the end of the table. Allegra was proud to be a Medici - all of her siblings were - but there were always limits.

"Where is my son?"** Piccarda asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"He went out this morning,"** Contessina replied.

"I said where is he?"**

"He had a meeting this morning,"** Lorenzo de' Medici clarified. "Marco Bello's gone out to look for him."**

"Missing dinner,"** Piccarda shook her head. "His father's been in the grave not one day and already he's neglecting his family."**

Gio couldn't stop himself. "My father has never neglected his family."

"Gio!" Contessina exclaimed, as her son received another glare from Piccarda. "I won't say it again!"

Allegra smiled at her brother as their grandmother ignored his comment and stabbed two pieces of meat with her knife to put them on her plate. Though the rest of the meal was eaten mostly in silence, Allegra could already tell that things were not going to be as they once were.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Allegra de' Medici is the only character that is actually 100% mine. Also, any lines that you see with two stars (**) next to them means that these are quotes taken directly from the show._**

 ** _Giovanni de' Medici, who I have taken the liberty of nicknaming "Gio", did actually exist in real life. He was Cosimo and Contessina's son and the younger brother of Piero. So, he is not technically an "original character", even though he was not present in the actual TV show. He's a historical figure that I wanted to try and fit into the show's "universe"._**

 ** _I know that Allegra's history with her grandparents mirrors that of Cosimo's history with them, but there is a reason for that which will become more evident later on._**

 ** _Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please read and review!_**


	2. Off to War

Gio was sitting with Piero in the inner courtyard of the Palazzo Medici. His brother seemed deeply more upset that they had not been invited to see Cosimo take their grandfather's seat in the Signoria than Gio was. Gio was only upset because he knew Ormanno Albizzi was there and he wanted his father to trust him with such matters as Rinaldo apparently trusted Ormanno.

"You're working yourself up over nothing, Piero," Gio said. "So, Father didn't have us come this time. There will be other times. The Signoria meets quite often, it seems."

"It's not nothing," Piero said. "Father does not seem to want us to learn how to run things when it is our turn."

"Now, you know that's not true," Gio said.

"It is time that you and I take our place in this family," Piero said. "I'm going to say something to Father when he returns."

"And, what would that be, exactly?" Gio asked.

"That I am ready and willing to learn what it takes to run this family," Piero said. "You should do the same."

"I plan on it, but there has to be a better time than right when he walks in the door," Gio said. Piero looked away. "Piero, I agree with you. I want Father to think that we can handle the same things as he does. I just think that there are other ways and other times to approach this."

"When?" Piero asked. "Did you not hear? There is going to be a war. There may not be other chances."

"Father is not going to go to war, Piero."

"Perhaps not, but my point is that things change when we least expect them to," Piero said. "Look at what happened to Grandfather."

The Medici brothers looked up as their mother walked towards them. "I'm sorry that you were not there to witness your father take the seat today," Contessina said. Gio got up from his spot on the bench next to his brother to allow her to sit. "You should have been there."

"Yes, we realize that, Mother," Piero said.

"I'm going to speak to your father when he gets home," Contessina said.

"Mother, we can speak to him ourselves," Gio said. "I am grateful that you want to help, but he should hear it from us."

Just then, the door to the Palazzo opened and Cosimo walked in along with Lorenzo and Marco. Piero and Contessina stood and Gio turned when they heard them. "Father!"**

Cosimo stopped and turned to find his sons and wife walking towards him. "Is it true there will be war?"** Piero asked.

"It is possible,"** Cosimo replied.

"Piero and Gio were meant to be there to see you take your father's seat today," Contessina said. She glanced at her younger son out of the corner of her eye and then looked back at her husband.

"We both should be working with you, Father," Piero said.

Cosimo looked at Gio, who had yet to say anything, and then back at Piero. "Is there nothing else you dream of being other than a banker?"**

"It's what Grandfather wished, is it not?"** Piero asked, looking at Contessina.

Cosimo looked at Gio again. "Gio?"

"I want to be a help to you, Father, and to our family," Gio said.

Cosimo admired his younger son's diplomatic answer, but looked back at his oldest son and put his hand on Piero's shoulder before turning and walking away. The two brothers watched as Contessina went after Cosimo and the two talked in hushed tones. Marco and Lorenzo continued on their journey, leaving Gio and Piero to speculate what their parents were discussing.

Cosimo began his journey up the stairs. Gio and Piero looked at each other for a moment before Piero joined Contessina and Gio went after Cosimo. Taking the steps two at a time, Gio caught Cosimo when his father reached the top step. "Father…"

"You didn't exactly answer the question," Cosimo commented.

Gio followed his father down the hallways of the Palazzo. "Father?"

"When I asked if there was anything else you wanted to be," Cosimo continued. "You didn't answer the question. Neither did your brother."

"I think that's because we have grown up under the assumption that we would have no choice but to become a part of the family business," Gio said. "Like Piero said, it's what Grandfather always talked about."

"Your grandfather is no longer here," Cosimo said. He stopped and turned to face his son. "I am. I will ask you again, is there anything else you would rather be?"

"Yes," Gio said, without hesitation.

Cosimo motioned for his son to continue. "Happy," Gio continued. "I want to be happy. I don't care if I am a banker, an artist, a writer, or a merchant. I just want to be happy and live my life the way that I want to live it."

Cosimo stared at his son for a moment and put his hand on Gio's shoulder, just as he had done with Piero. "And, you will be."

"Father, please allow us to come to the Signoria with you," Gio said. "Since we are to inherit the bank from you one day, it would be good for us to learn how to deal with the things you deal with."

Cosimo nodded. "I know, son," he said. "And, you will come. The next time the Signoria meets, I promise."

Gio nodded. "Thank you, Father."

Cosimo sighed. "Where is your sister?"

"She's outside in the courtyard with Lucrezia, I believe," Gio replied.

Cosimo nodded and turned to continue on down the hall. Gio watched as his father walked away, a smile spreading across his face at the promise that he was going to be able to get more involved.

* * *

 **Flashback – Florence, 1426**

 _Allegra leisurely walked through the streets of Florence, with Lucrezia by her side. Lucrezia had suggested that they go shopping in the Marketplace and Allegra thought that was as good a reason as any to get out from within the walls of the Palazzo Medici._

 _"Anything in particular you're searching for?" Lucrezia asked. "I'm thinking of having a new dress made."_

 _"I just want the fresh air," Allegra admitted._

 _"You could take a walk in the courtyard for that."_

 _"I know," Allegra said. "But, this is better. Seeing new faces, smelling new smells. It's nice to just…get out once in a while."_

 _Lucrezia smiled at her. "I know the meaning behind those words," she said. "You want an adventure."_

 _Allegra almost rolled her eyes at her friend, but couldn't hide the smile from her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "There's no adventure to be had in Florence and certainly no adventure to be had when you are a Medici."_

 _"Nevertheless, that is what you want," Lucrezia said. She returned her friend's smile._

 _They walked out into the street and Allegra stopped and looked back at their home. "Can you blame me?" She asked. "It's only a matter of time before my family tries to marry me off to some stranger. Then, any chance I have of any sort of adventure would be gone for good."_

 _"Or, if we are looking at the glass as half full instead of half empty, it could be the adventure of a lifetime," Lucrezia replied._

 _"Not with my luck," Allegra complained. "With my luck, I'll be married off to some man twice my father's age and twice his size too."_

 _Lucrezia couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, come, Allegra," she said. "You know that Cosimo would never allow such a thing to happen." She took a few steps away from her friend. "Come on," she continued. "The matter of your future marriage is not even close to coming true. You're still free. Let's focus on the here and now, not on the if and when."_

 _Allegra smiled as Lucrezia continued on towards the marketplace. She looked back at her home, with her family seal on show for all to see. She sighed as she turned to follow her sister-in-law, looking down as she did so. Her attention was taken away from the ground when she heard shouts and screams. She looked up and her eyes widened. A runaway horse was coming straight for her. Lucrezia stopped and turned when she heard the commotion and she screamed when she saw Allegra frozen in her spot._

 _"Allegra!"_

 _Allegra's eyes closed as she thought that the horse was going to trample her but, instead, an unknown force pushed her out of the way and to the ground. She opened her eyes to find the horse still running away and a young man on top of her._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _He was handsome, with dark hair and dark eyes, not unlike her own. He had the makings of a beard growing on his face, but she could tell that he kept it trimmed. He offered her his hand and she took it graciously. She cleared her throat. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you."_

 _"No thanks necessary," he said. "I am just glad that you are alright."_

 _"There must be something I can do to repay you for your bravery," Allegra said. "After all, you just put yourself at risk for me, someone who you don't know. Surely there is something I can do for you?"_

 _The young man smiled. "Then, allow me to get to know you better," he said. "I am Vincenzo. And you are…?"_

 _She smiled. "Allegra."_

 _Vincenzo smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, Allegra," he said. "How about you meet me in the Marketplace tomorrow?" He looked back at Lucrezia, who was watching them with worried eyes. "You can bring your friend as an escort, if you so choose."_

 _Allegra shook her head. "No, I will meet you," she said. "I don't need an escort."_

 _Vincenzo smiled again. "It's settled then," he said. "How about tomorrow around noon?" Allegra nodded. "See you then, Allegra."_

 _She watched as he walked off and Lucrezia rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"_

 _Allegra shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise."_

 _"In that case," Lucrezia smiled. "What were we talking about adventures? Because, if I'm not mistaken, I think that you are about to have one and his name is Vincenzo."_

 _Allegra looked at her friend and smiled. The two of them started laughing as they continued on their journey to the Marketplace. Allegra was not sure, but she felt like the sun was shining a bit brighter than it had been before._

* * *

Gio and Allegra stood amongst their family at Mass. Neither one of them were really paying close attention to the words being said by the priest, their minds elsewhere. Fortunately, they were far enough away from their grandmother that she didn't notice the distracted looks on their faces.

Gio turned when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a man tap Cosimo on the shoulder. Cosimo turned and, when he saw the man nod for him to come with him, quietly left. Gio nudged his sister's arm and, when Allegra looked at him, she followed his gaze until she saw Cosimo speaking with the unknown man.

"Who is that?" Allegra whispered.

Gio shrugged. "I have no idea," he replied.

Allegra turned back to look at the Mass. "Is something like that really what you want to get yourself involved in?"

"Something like what?"

Allegra looked at her brother. "Politics," she replied. "Secret conversations. Oh, they may be talking in public, but their words are a secret. No one else here is paying attention or can hear them."

"My life does not have to involve such things," Gio said.

Allegra turned back towards the Mass. "When you start going with Father to the Signoria, it will," she said. "For those are the games that our family plays."

Gio looked back at his father and the unknown man before looking back at the Mass, knowing that his sister was right and wondering whether or not he was as ready as he thought he was.

* * *

 **Flashback – Florence, 1426**

 _It had been almost four months since the day that Vincenzo had saved Allegra from being trampled by a runaway horse, but the two had met at least once a week practically without fail._

 _It hadn't taken Vincenzo long to figure out who Allegra was. Though she didn't say anything at first, Vincenzo knew that she was of an important, perhaps even noble, family. When he finally figured out that she hailed from the Medici, he wasn't exactly sure how to react. The Medici were a powerful family and he assumed that grand plans had been set out for the only Medici daughter. But, he was wrong. According to Allegra, there were no immediate plans for her future. In fact, there were no plans at all. That gave Vincenzo a small grain of hope. While he may not be deemed a suitable match by Allegra's family, at least he still had time with her until her future was determined._

 _They talked of simple things, mostly of each other's lives. Allegra would ask about his life and he would ask about hers. She found the stories of his life interesting, which was strange to hear considering that Vincenzo didn't believe that his life was all that interesting at all. Sometimes, Allegra would come alone and other times she would come with Lucrezia, who Vincenzo learned was Allegra's best friend and sister-in-law. He had yet to meet anyone else from the Medici family, but he figured that their relationship – if that was even what he could call it – would never get to the point where he would gain that privilege._

 _"I have two brothers," Allegra was saying. This visit, it was just them, no chaperone. "Piero is the oldest and Gio is the younger of the two. I'm the youngest of the three."_

 _"So that means that you are spoiled, I'm sure," Vincenzo teased._

 _"That comes with the territory of being the youngest and the only girl," Allegra replied, with a smile. "My father dotes on me, I can't deny it. It frustrates my grandparents to no end, for they believe that I should be married and have at least two children by now."_

 _Vincenzo laughed. "I am happy that your father does not share their view."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Because then you and I would not be here right now."_

 _Allegra smiled again and then looked down at the grass, a blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm happy too."_

 _Vincenzo took Allegra's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. Allegra watched him as he did so and the gesture nearly took her breath away. "I thank God every day that I was there to save you from that horse," Vincenzo said, softly._

 _"Me too." Allegra matched his soft tone._

 _The two stared at each other for a moment before both of them leaned in for a kiss. The feeling was like none Allegra had ever experienced before, but she could tell that this wasn't the first for Vincenzo. Vincenzo broke away and cleared his throat. "Forgive me," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."_

 _"Why?" Allegra asked._

 _"Because it was improper, especially for a lady of your standing," Vincenzo said. He looked away from her. "You're destined to marry a man far higher than me."_

 _Allegra put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I don't care what my destiny is," she said. "I am determined to live in the here and now. And, right now, you are here. That's all that matters."_

 _This time, Allegra leaned in for a kiss, taking Vincenzo by surprise by her boldness. But, it only made him like her more as the two kissed again. The two broke away and touched their foreheads to each other. "You are a wonder, Allegra de' Medici," Vincenzo whispered. "An absolute wonder."_

* * *

Gio knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the battlefield now that war had been declared.

It wasn't because he assumed that his parents would send him off to fight. In fact, he knew that they would probably want him to stay home, where he would be safe. But, he wasn't going to sit at home and do nothing knowing that Ormanno Albizzi was going to be there, fighting for Florence. His feud with Ormanno probably initially stemmed from the feud between their fathers, but Gio knew that wasn't entirely the case. He and Ormanno had their own issues and the major one was very near and dear to Gio's heart: Allegra.

Gio couldn't stand the thought of Ormanno marrying his sister and was relieved when Cosimo had denied Rinaldo's offer of marriage between the two. And, if he were honest with himself, he often wondered whether or not Ormanno had anything to do with his grandparents finding out about Vincenzo. Gio wouldn't put it past the Albizzi to do something like that to get what they wanted. But, that was in the past and there was nothing to be done to change it. What he could do, however, was prove himself to be a better warrior than Ormanno ever was.

And, also to help protect Florence, he couldn't forget that.

Gio knocked on the door of his father's study and waited for Cosimo to tell him it was alright to enter. When he did, Gio entered the room and closed the door behind him. "May I speak with you, Father?"

Cosimo looked up from his paperwork and nodded once. "Of course."

Gio stepped up to Cosimo's desk. "What I am going to say isn't going to be easy to hear."

The worst possible thoughts entered Cosimo's mind. Did his son kill someone? Did he get a girl pregnant? "Speak freely," he said.

Gio took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want to go to the war."

Cosimo looked back down at his paperwork. "Absolutely not."

"Father, every other young man in Florence is going out there to fight for their city," Gio said. "Why can't I?"

"Not every other young man is going to the war," Cosimo said. "Your brother isn't."

"I am not Piero," Gio said.

"You are a Medici," Cosimo said. "You're needed here."

"I'm not," Gio said. "I spend my days wandering around the palazzo, going for rides in the country, or taking walks with Allegra. At least by going to war, I will be doing something useful."

"You do more than that, son," Cosimo said. "You are going to help with the bank and our affairs."

"Let Piero do that for a while," Gio said. "He is your firstborn, after all. It is his shoulders that the bank will fall on when you die."

"Are you not going to share the burden with your brother?"

"I will, if that's what you wish," Gio said. "But, right now, I want to help defend Florence. Ormanno Albizzi is going to be fighting alongside his father. I want to be more than just a banker. Let me bring some honor to the Medici name by fighting for Florence."

Cosimo sat back in his seat and looked at his son. "If this is what you truly wish, then I won't stop you," he said, which caused Gio to smile. "But, I can't say that I am happy about it."

"I will come home, Father," Gio assured him. "I promise you that."

Cosimo stood and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of his son. He took him into his embrace, a gesture that was not completely uncommon, but still took Gio by surprise. "I know you will," Cosimo said, pulling away to look at his son's face. "I know that you will do the Medici name proud."

Gio smiled. "Thank you, Father."

Cosimo nodded once and then went back and took his seat at his desk. "I will discuss the matter with your mother," he said. "After that, we can make a formal announcement at dinner tonight."

Gio nodded. "Yes, Father."

He turned and went to leave, but Cosimo's voice stopped him. "Gio?" Gio turned back to face his father. "I'm proud of you, son."

Gio smiled again. "Thank you, Father," he said.

Cosimo returned his attention to his paperwork and Gio went back out in the hallway, closing the door to his father's study behind him. He let out a sigh of relief and then went back to his chambers to prepare for his journey.

* * *

It was not easy to stand on the sidelines, watching as her brother marched off to the battlefield.

The Medici family had gathered, as had most of the city of Florence, to see the men off as they headed off to war and to give them their support. Piero stood with Lucrezia, Contessina with Cosimo, and Allegra in between her brother and mother. They were watching all of the men, but they were all keeping an eye out for Gio.

They had said their goodbyes back at the Palazzo Medici, which had been a hard thing to go through and witness. They all knew that there was a chance that Gio would never return home again. Gio knew this as well and took a long look at his home and his family before he left, as if he was trying to ingrain their images into his memory.

Finally, Gio came into their view. He turned when he saw them and gave them a reassuring smile and nod as he walked by. Allegra felt another tear roll down her cheek. She felt Piero grab her hand and squeeze it at the same time that Contessina tightened her grip on Cosimo's arm. Allegra looked at her eldest brother and Piero gave her the same reassuring smile and nod that Gio had just a few moments before. Allegra returned the gesture and they both looked back out at the crowd. Allegra still held onto Piero's hand as the Florentine army continued on their journey out of the city, sending a silent prayer up to God that Gio would be alright.

* * *

 **First thing's first, I owe everyone a MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR apology for taking an absolutely ridiculous amount of time to post this new chapter. Right around the time I posted this fanfic, I got involved in another TV universe (TVD/The Originals - Good god, those shows are addicting!) that took up all of my imagination/attention and this Medici story clearly fell to the sidelines. It's not an excuse, I know, but it is the truth. I am terribly, terribly sorry that you all had to wait SO LONG!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and even recommended it to their friends! I am so glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope that you like this new one as well! And, thank you to those who patiently waited to see if I would update again! I hope this new chapter does not disappoint.**

 **That being said, I will now say that I am going to TRY and update this story more often. I certainly don't want to keep everyone waiting for months on end again. So, please bear with me in case updates for this story are slow in coming. But, I do promise to keep updating!**

 **Thank you, again, for your patience and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
